destined player
by haNAMI-chan101
Summary: lucy is a rebel and a player. she has been kicked out buy numerous schools and finally her father decided to send her to her grandfather's boarding school. but what happens if she meet another player? what will happen if the girl who is afraid to love and a boy who don't believe in love begin to see the true them?
1. Chapter 1

***Smash***

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I ran off just as the brick flew through the window to the English window. No one was in, so they couldn't see me. Everyone is in lesson or doing an exam so hopefully I won't get caught. I walked around the corner to stop any onlookers thinking I was up in no good, even though I was. I walked through the door to Geography, then minutes late. Mr. José, my teacher was angry, he looked funny though, he has vein at the side of his head and whenever he gets angry, it looks like it will pop out of his head. Unfortunately, it never does, it would be funny if it did though.**

** "Lucille heartifilla! Where have you been?" he shouted pointing a ruler at me. "Obviously not in here, and it is Lucy, thank you very much," I replied as I headed to take my seat at the back of the classroom. Threw my bag on the floor and sat down at my desk with my feet up. I pulled out my phone and texted everyone back.**

** "I realized you weren't in here!" he bellowed, his glasses almost falling off his crooked nose as he slammed the door. " Well why ask then?" I replied sweetly as I put my phone back in my pocket, I caught the eyes of my classmates, they are used to my 'behavior' but they still find it funny. " You know why I asked young lady!" he shouted, throwing his ruler at me. **

** " Now, now, no need to throw things in here, you could get taken in for that if it hit me, we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said politely getting up to take the ruler to the front. Just as I sat back down the English teacher stormed through the door. "This! This is the last time I will put up with your attitude! You don't care about anything you do! Messing up in this school, this is our heaven, our sanctuary! You came in and mess it up everyday! I will not stand for this any longer! I'm not stupid! You can either admit to it or I will find a way to prove you're guilty and this school is innocent! You are a little brat Lucy Heartifilla!" she shouted, I laughed when she said heaven and sanctuary. Puhlease… That's why people have written in the toilet stall's 'Call 0110234567 for a good time in lipstick, this is obviously not a sanctuary.**

** "Oh lovely to see you too miss A! You know to save the trouble of proving our SANCTUARY innocent, yes; yes it was me who threw the brick through your window! I'm sorry that the brick wanted to see the inside world! I am so sorry!" I replied, I picked my bag up and headed out the door, I knew I have to go to the head teacher's office, might as well go by myself.**

** "I'll save you the trouble of sending me personally to the head, I'll go by my self!" I said as I walked out the door letting it swing shut. I decided I could lighten the mood so I skipped up the steps in to the office. As I passed the geography window, Mr. José and miss A. stood at the window, I decided to show them how happy I was so I stuck my middle finger up to them. **

** I walked in to the office.**

** " Hey buddy!" I shouted as I sat down in the chair, I realized my parents were in the room too. Mrs. M, the head was having a serious chat with them. I put my bag down and helped myself to one of the biscuits in Mrs. M's personal biscuit barrel. "Miss Heartifilla, this school has put up with enough of your rude and disruptive behavior! We no longer have a place for you here." Said Mrs. M angrily as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.**

** "Oh, so I'm expelled, because an innocent brick wanted to see the inside of our school? Well that's just pointless to be honest." I said calmly, even though I knew if I get expelled from here I have to go to my grandfather's school since he's ahead teacher at a boarding school.**

** "BRICKS CAN'T TALK" shouted Mrs. M.**

** "Well there is no need for that!" I shouted back as I walked out of her office.**

** " … The look on that poor woman's face!" my father, Jude heartifilla bellowed in my ear. "She was mortified that one of her students could behave in such manner. You can't keep on doing this, Lucy," he warned me, as he circled around the white leather chair I was sitting in.**

** I wasn't actually listening to them but instead, I have my wireless ear buds that have been blasting out tunes from my iPod, that was safely in my pocket since my parents had threatened to take it away from me. **

** "Are you even listening?" he shouted over the music. "Yeah. Bad behavior. Grounded. Need to stop." I ramble, standing to my feet and turning to walk towards the staircase. "Not so fast" I heard him said, faintly. I took my ear buds out and put them in my pocket. " Look. I was just helping out a lonely brick. I'm so sorry for being kind and I promise it will never happen again."**

** "Lucy" he said while rubbing her temples. " Father. You don't know what life is like for that brick! It may have a wife who divorced it and children who is not able to see! That brick was lonely, outside in the cold and all I did was give it, the confidence to try and start a new life in a new place." **

** " I've had enough of this, Lucy. It cannot be carry on. You need to be straightened out, properly," he said. " Sorry to break it to you but if you straighten me, it will burn my skin, therefore getting you a hefty prison sentence for child abuse." I smirked, only because I know he hates that. "Your going to a boarding school and that's final!" father shouted.**

** "Better than this shit hole" I murmured as I turned away.**

** "What was that?" father stepped towards me.**

** "I said, my dear amazing father. BOARDING. SCHOOL. IS. BETTER. THAN. THIS. IMPECABLE. SHIT. HOLE." I made sure to spell it out for him, just to boost my amount of 'good' deeds today. With that said, I walked out of the living room and to the hallway.**

**. Boarding School.**

**WTF.**

**They actually thought boarding school would 'straighten me out'?**

** I went to walk up the winding, white staircase. The staircase, I had walked up many times before but never actually thought about. I mean, sure. It was just a staircase but how many times had I thought I would miss walking up it everyday to get into my room? How many times had I thought I about how I would be trading a beautiful staircase for a cramped and shared bedroom?**

**.**

**.**

**NONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** It never came into my mind because I never thought I would be attending a boarding school, especially my grandfather's boarding school.**

**I groaned at that thought. It sickened me.**

** A bunch of smart kids who showed off their parent's money by flaunting the fact that they attended a very expensive private school.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eugh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I made it to my room. It was pink, my favorite color, with a big canopy bed in the middle. The curtains to the bed were pink lace and the frame was light pink to match. All my bedding and curtains were pink with white lace and the carpet was a clean white. Various decorations covered the walls like photos of different friends I'd made at the 15 different schools I've been too. And a few mirrors.**

**I felt like a space where I could call mine.**

**But, NO.**

**I had to give this all up in the morning.**

** I stripped off my clothes and went directly to bath, after sometime I dried myself and changed into my pink and white, polka dot pj's and got under my warm duvet. After a few moments of scanning my hand along the underside of my pillow, I found what I was looking for.**

**Un-doing the silver catch and turning to the page that the ribbon in the middle was on, I got out my pink, fluffy pen and propped my self up on my elbows.**

'_**Dear diary'**_** I wrote**

'_**Urgh. Tell me about controlling adults! Today has been THE WORST. Firstly, let me say, that I have never seen Mr. José's veins like that. It was incredible to see how far it could stick out from that warty face of his. Some would say it was disgusting but for me it was fascinating. Like a whole other person trying to get away from home.**_

_**Anyways, as he was ranting at me about who knows what, miss A, stomps in with her big feet and opens her big mouth to match, yelling about my kindness to bricks.**_

_**Not nice.**_

_**I mean, come on. Who else ever gives the time to be nice to bricks? No one I know! So she was shouting about how I admit what I did or bullshit about it so I decided to admit my 'wrong doings' and own up. Most people says 'honesty is the best policy', fuck that shit! If the best policy is to get me kick out of that school then honesty did its job.**_

_**Yes, they kicked me out!**_

_**And I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to yukino or Minerva. They would go to school tomorrow and wonder where the heck I am. What kind of people does that to children? And what about Rufus? He would think I was abducted or something. He'd be worrying about 'his' girl obviously and thinking sorts of things like I was dead! And what about my date hibiki? And orga will think that I've stood him up and then he'll tell the whole football team what a bitch I was. **_

_**They seriously are ruining my life.**_

_**But, I have to go or they will take away my phone. I was considering my options but really? What is a girl without her phone? So I really need my beauty sleep for tomorrow.**_

_**It's going to be a heck of a long day.**_

_**~L.H~**_

**I closed my diary, satisfied that I had written out all my problems and in the meantime, near enough made sparks fly from the end of my pen. I put my diary under my pillow and lay down.**

**Gosh… I would miss this bed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This room**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This house**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I would even miss this crappy estate.**

**I fell in to a deep uncomfortable sleep that night, taunted with the thoughts of sharing.**

**Eeeeewww.**

**I woke up with a raging headache that didn't help when I noticed my maid Virgo standing at the door with a small pink suitcase at her side.**

" **I had packed all your stuff here princess and the car is all ready. Do you want to punish me princess?" she asked and I sweat dropped. "Thanks Virgo, and you don't need to be punished." I said as I went to my bathroom to take a bath and change.**

**As I got out of the bathroom I wore a black tank top with a knitted jumper over the top and some high-waist light blue jeans. I applied eyeliner and some mascara but left the rest of my face blank. I wasn't one to brag but my skin was reasonably clear and my features weren't half bad themselves.**

**My blonde hair was long, maybe too long but I like it. It made my huge brown eyes pop.**

**Packing up my remaining things, I bid good-bye to my room and walked down the staircase for the last time in a while.**

**Just like Virgo said, a car was already outside waiting for me to go out and take me to school. I went outside and got in, knowing that neither my father cared enough to say a final goodbye to me and quickly drove off, my home just being a small rectangle in the distance now.**

**I must have fell asleep in the car because the next thing I know is that the car is coming to holt and the driver telling me we had had arrived. It was nothing like my old school. The outside was all brick, but not the sort of brick that are smooth and level, it was like the bricks from the walls from the 18****th**** century. Moss and climber grew up the front with a few flowerbeds along the outskirts. It looked very…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Very OLD.**

**The grass on the front was mowed in perfect horizontal lines; not a blade out of place. The trees were tall but kept neat, made sure not to ruin the neatness of the place.**

**It was my grandfather's school all right.**

**It had 'Makarov dreyer' written all over it.**

**I huffed before heading through a big, wooden door that was precisely in the middle of the building and found myself in a reception.**

"**Can I help you?" a girl asked behind the desk.**

**She must have been in her 20's with purple hair and huge smile on her face. I explained that I was new and gave her my name. She looked surprised at my last name and asked if I was related to the head. She was even more surprised when I told her he was my grandfather but didn't say anything more.**

"**Ah. Here we are," she said handing me a folder and telling me to go to block B, room 29.**

**I went back through the doors and around the corner to find a large part of the manor with the first few letters of the alphabet above five different doors. I went through the second, which had a 'B' and stood looking at the signs.**

**The first floor was rooms 1-15 I figured that the second floor would be 16-30. I climbed the few steps and went to the end or the corridor, sure enough to find an oak door with the number 29 written on it.**

**I knocked but no one answered so I just walked in. "yeah, and then she totally gave me dead eye! I KNOW! Omg, she is such a bitch." Said the girl with her back to me but as she turned around to the sound of the creaky door she huffed. " Sherry, I'll have to call you back." She flipped her phone and stared at me.**

"**I'm guessing you're my room mate," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's your half of the room," she pointed to my left "don't cross your half" I didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer and place my bag on the bed. My other bags were being delivered soon. I turned to face her and realized she was staring.**

"**What's your name?" I asked breaking her from her trance. "Flare" she looked shocked. "Well, flare, unless I have something on my face or you medically have a staring problem, I'd prefer it if you didn't stare at me." Her mouth dropped. I think she was expecting the whole I'm-new-and-I-don't-know-anyone-so-I'm-going-to-be-really-nice-to-everyone shit.**

"**E-excuse m-"**

"**Hearing problem as well as a staring problem? Yikes" I give her my best sympathetic look. "Listen here, bitch" she pointed a finger at me. "Bitch, please. I've been called worse," I laughed as she stared at me in disbelief. " I bet you have" she smirked. " Do you know who I am?" I tilted my head back and laughed a full on laugh when she didn't reply. "I'm Lucy DREYER heartifilla" her mouth dropped again. " The headmaster of this school is my grandfather so you better be nice to me or I can have you kick out of this school for good" I probably couldn't but she didn't know that.**

**She gulped, obviously scared of my threat**

"**So unless you want your parents called into this school for your unacceptable behavior towards a new student, I'd shut your greasy mouth"**

"**You can't do that!" she shrieked.**

"**I can and I will so do me a favor and go ring your friend up again, go see someone, do whatever but your bimbo presence is irritating me" she gave me a loud pitched squeal before yanking the door open and slamming it again with same force.**

**I've been here for 5 minutes and I already made myself an enemy.**

**I had a feeling that this school might not be as bad as I thought it would be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Well I might as well go for a walk; I have nothing better to do…. Yet. I wondered across the hall, hmmm, where can I go? As soon as I walked out the door I saw a shy looking girl walking out of her dorm. " Hi, I'm levy McGarden," she said quietly, fiddling with the book she was carrying. "Lucy dreyer heartifilla" I replied smiling, she seems nice, and after all I will need one friend here. When I said heartifilla her mouth dropped in to an O shape. Obviously realizing my grandfather is the head. I nodded before she asked; I might as well be a little 'helpful'. She had a short but messy blue hair that was tied by a colorful bandana; her huge hazel eyes shine in a bright way. Her outfit was simple, light blue tight jeans, plain top with a thick woolly cardigan over. A bag flung over her shoulders and blue Vans on her feet.**

** "Come on, I'll take you on a tour," she said and I caught up with her as we walked down the long plain corridor. She showed me all the classrooms and told me which teachers are nice and which teacher are plain horrid. So basically 99% of the teachers are all nice. So this will be fun, I will manage to annoy every single one of them. I was getting quite a few stares from the other students, I saw Flare and three weirdoes obviously her 'friends' not quite sure how a bitch like her can even get friends though she probably pays for them. But honestly, the one that caught my attention is this white-haired girl, judging from her actions and all I can tell she's a real bitch. It honestly wouldn't surprise me. She has hot pants just to walk around campus. One word springs into my mind.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No, you just don't walk around campus wearing hot pants with your arse hanging out. SO DESPERATE.**

"**Right, you see that group over there?" levy said nodding over to a big tree as we sat down at a table with a cup of coffee each. " About three of them are decent and the others are complete players," she explained, I choked on my coffee when she said player. I think she got the hint since I was known as a player in my old schools. Ever since my mother died… I have to be like this….. I'm not letting myself fall in love EVER.**

** I looked over to the lads, the three which levy were on about were up and kicking the football around. They were laud thought. I was staring at them that I accidentally zoned off from what levy was saying.**

** " –nd the last one is Natsu Dragneel, the one who have pink hair. People always call him salamander but I prefer calling him a player. He is the most well known player and heartthrob." She explained. I glance over his direction and I noticed that he was quite tall, and he didn't have his shirt on! I check on his body and I hate to admit it but he has a nice abs. His pink hair was spike up. Then I saw the white haired girl running into his direction.**

** "BABE! BABE! BABE! I got out of detention I'm all yours now baby!" she exclaimed jumping around him doing her little high-pitched screams. "And her name is lisanna Strauss, the most well known slag and she is the sister of the famous mirajane Strauss. Fortunately, They go well together because they are adored by popular and hated by normal. But you better watch out for them especially that Natsu guy" she finished. I wonder what made levy hate this Natsu guy. And I can't believe this lisanna girl is mira-san's sister! They are so different. Mira is so much of an angel than this little devil. I wonder if anyone has ever told lisanna that she looks like a trying hard Barbie, she's so fake it's so, so unreal. I can't believe I have to see her everyday in this shit of a school. And to be honest, I would rather stay at my dorm than to see her ugly pathetic face around.**

** "Yeah whatever," Natsu replied, ignoring her and kicking the ball back, it was really funny watching them. She was running around him like a lost dog, and he is just carrying on playing football. She really doesn't get the picture.**

** "Look at her, I hate her," levy said noticing that I was staring over at lisanna. She obviously had a bad experience with her because she isn't the type of girl who falls out because of nothing.**

** As we got up to go back, someone bumped into me, I know they did it on purpose, I know since it happens in every fucking school. If there is a new kid, they will purposely try to bash into them to make them feel shit. I know how it goes, since I've been there and had done it 12 times.**

** " Whoa, I'm new here, and you decide to bash into me to make me feel horrible so that I would go and cry?! Well you know what? It's not gonna work. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself without crying after everything. So grow up and move on," I replied grabbing his shoulder so he had to listen to me.**

** " Oh, oh. I'm sorry," he mumbled and scurried on.**

** "you don't care at what other people think of you, don't you?" levy asked laughing at my boldness. "Nope, and never will either!" I exclaimed. Ok maybe this was a lie, but it does get to me when people insult me. It gets to everyone secretly. I do cry myself to sleep most of the time but I can't. NOT NOW AND NOT EVER. I would be sharing a room with a dorm mate from hell and she would probably video it and post it online or something. So no more spending endless nights, crying my heart out into my comfy pink bed.**

** I looked at my schedule and I noticed that I have my geography class after lunch, it seems it's my first and last lesson of the day, so I decided to tidy myself up back at the dorm.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** It was bitch-free when I returned to the dorm.**

**Thank God**

** I showered quickly, blow-dried and straightened my silky blonde hair, I let it fall around my shoulders and down until my waist. I quickly applied my basic make-up and got changed into an over-sized white blouse and dark blue, high waist shorts. Grabbing my blue vans and my black satchel, I headed to the door and met levy, which was waiting for me at the end of the corridor.**

"**Cute" I commented, looking at levy, head-to-toe. She was now dressed in a black tank top with a cropped pineapple top and matched it with black leggings and pink trainers. "P.E first" she sulked. "Ouch" I feel sorry for her, I hated P.E at best of times but to have it first period? I mean, I never actually take part in P.E but from 4 times I have, I sympathized. " What do you have?" she asked. "Geography" **

"**It's on my way, I'll take you if you like" we walked down a few corridors until she stopped outside a door. Looking inside, I could see the class already gathered in their seats with their textbooks open. **

**Great! They were the goody-goody type. " Wish me luck" I sighed " good luck" levy smiled, before walking down the corridor and around the corner. I took a deep breath and opened the door. " Can I help you?" the teacher asked. He was old, maybe 50? With grey hair and beard that clearly needed a shaving. It seems his called Macao here. He seemed in a good mood. Just my luck.**

"**I'm new" I said " and I have this class first" " ah, yes, yes." He said going over to his desk and searching through some papers. " Take a sit next to…." He look around finding some empty chair " ah!, please sit next to Mr. Dragneel. Please." I turned to the class and scanned through the students till I found someone waving their hands at me. It was the boy from earlier that levy had told me about. What was his name again?**

"**What are you waiting for?" said the teacher. I walked over and took the empty seat. "Hi" I heard someone beside me. I turned to face them and realized we were surprisingly close, that I almost jumped back. "Err…. Hi" he leaned back a little.**

"**I'm Natsu" that's it!**

"**Lucy" I replied.**

"**Your new here?" duh.**

"**Yeah"**

"**What do you think so far?" he tilted his rather handsome face to the side. "I think it's old and cramped and sharing rooms is ridiculous" what? I spoke my mind. " Whom do you share with?" he was trying not to smile at my outburst. "Excuse me? Anything you would like to share?" Mr. Conbolt asked.**

"**No, but I do have a question" I put my sweetest face on." And what would it be?" he asked. " What time does this lesson finish? I have things to do" I smiled at him whilst he looked dumbfounded as well as the whole class did. " I will not have students speak in that kind of manner to me! You are here to learn and I and here to provide a good education for every single one of you! Now, you may be new here but trust me, I won't go easy on you. I will treat everyone with the same respect that they treat me! And if you have a problem with that, I suggest you go and see the head!" he near enough bellowed.**

"**Nice lecture, but next time….. But I suggest you should check all your student's record. Take a look at the register and then you can tell me whatever fuck you like" he gasped but nevertheless, looked at the sheet of paper. The class was staring at me with their mouth wide open. Obviously, catching sight of my name and knowing my grandfather and my infamous cousin, he proceeds with the lesson.**

"**Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," I said turning to the boy sitting next to me, whose mouth was wide open. " How did you?" he asked, shocked "he's scared" I smirked. " Scared? Of a girl?" "Well, it's pretty obvious you don't know who I am either"**

"**Enlighten me" he leaned on one elbow and rested his chin on his fist. Wow he had such gorgeous eyes. Those two mesmerizing onyx eyes that can see through my very soul. **

" **Lucy Dreyer Heartifilla"**

**I watched as his mouth dropped once again. " As in…" " As in that 'Mr. Dreyer' our beloved headmaster would be my grand father and the other Dreyer would be my cousin that I heard is famous for his strength in boxing, martial arts, wrestling, teak wan do, ju do, karate, sparring, kung Fu. And 'Mr. Heartifilla' the wealthiest man in fiore would be my father"**

**I turned back to the front and smirked as I felt his eyes burning holes into the side of my face.**

**Ah, yes. This would be fun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ringggg ringggg ringggg**

**I was one of the last ones to leave the small cramped classroom; it had been relatively drama free. He had made numerous attempt of chat up lines, for example: **_**"do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes. Or were you arrested earlier? Because I'm sure its illegal to look that good**_**. And some cheesy stuff like the amount of times I wanted to punch him in the face was unreal. Instead though I accidentally made his pen leak by stabbing things into it, cause it to explode all over his hand resulting him going to the other side of the school to go to the nearest toilets to wash his hands giving me peace and quiet and the desk to myself. I doodled in his book and drew little flowers all around it.**

** I let the door shut by itself, I'm sure the teacher was glad to get rid of me. He didn't seem to be my biggest fan but he's stuck with me because I doubt I'll manage to get myself kicked out of this school. As I walk through the corridors, I bumped into Natsu.**

** "Opps watch it pretty girl, casually bumping into me like this!" he said jokingly. It was extremely annoying. "Hmm, or you could watch where you let your lanky self-bash into," I replied icily and tried to walk off, but unfortunately, he followed me. 'Hmm I can take him on a long tour of the grounds' I thought to myself as I walked around the massive field. Half way around he caught up with me.**

** "Surely you realized that I was behind you," he said, upset at the fact that his best converse were now muddy. " Oh, I had no idea. I apologize at my rudeness," I said acting dumb and twiddling my hair. He's obviously used to seeing this considering this is lisanna's specialty, acting dumb and have that stupid little giggle at the end of it. Ugh.**

** " What do you say then?" he asked, I had no Idea what he is actually on about. "What do I say about you following me around the school? I say you are a stalker, but that is my opinion," I replied, he's obviously a stalker though otherwise he wouldn't follow me around the whole school, just to ask me what I say. Did he give me a topic of what I say? Well I suppose I say a lot of things but nothing relevant to this conversation I have somehow got myself into.**

** "Stalker? ME? I'm the stalker? Have you seen yourself?" he exclaimed gasping, I don't understand how I'm a stalker when this is my first day here. Hmmm. Confusing. " Yes, yes I have seen myself. In fact I see myself whenever I look in a mirror," I replied, standing still and crossing my arms, he stopped and stood still. " I assume that on a regular occasion then," **

"**Haha, no that's you pinky" I replied, I knew this would annoy him. He's posh and has a pink hair so obviously won't like being called pinky even though it's true. He thinks the world of himself. " Whoa there!" he exclaimed, "Anyway, you never replied what do you say then?"**

"**Anyway, you still haven't told me what I'm saying about" I stated, getting annoyed, " me and you? Hooking up?" **

" **Are you actually being serious? Puhlease, I am way out of your league, go running back to lisanna, I'm sure she will act dumb and twizzle her hair some more for you," I said, as I stormed off.**

" **What the hell is wrong with that guy? He has the gut to come and ask me to hook up with him even thought I saw him an hour and a half ago entertaining lisanna. More like she was bouncing like a frog whilst he didn't even give her time of day. Stupid lad. Yes I admit I am a player, but I don't make it so obvious. In fact I'm not even comparing myself to him, he may have nice abs and gorgeous eyes, but I can officially say that I am extremely glad I have turned him down. Hmm I suppose I best get myself involved with that kind of boy in this school. I've been out with half of the lads in my previous school. It's quite fun to be honest, they think we will last long when we never do.**

**I suppose you can say I use them. But I can't help myself. They are so vulnerable and aw. Before you say anything, yes I may sound like a bitch but I have my reasons to be a player. My mother, no I don't need to explain anything about her and I won't….. Not yet anyway. But I promised myself I would never fall in love. So I put a wall up, I didn't let any boy get too close to me. I would end up getting hurt. And no. when boys say I love you to me, I don't say it back. I would never say I love you if I don't mean it. So I make up an excuse like, my message won't come through, or something easy like that. I feel bad when I hurt them but not one of them knows what I've been through. I can't go through life being the sweet 9 yrs. old I was before. I had to toughen up, so I did. I now don't do homework or school work, although I am extremely clever and when it comes to exams I wow my teachers because they think I don't do anything, and I don't fall in love. I suppose you could say I don't take life seriously, you could be right but that is a point we could argue about.**

**I made it to the field gates and shut them, I didn't lock them, I saw Natsu just coming up the banking, I swore at him and walked up to the dinner hall for lasagna. I saw levy, she had saved me a seat, she was reading her book when I arrived, I sat down and put my tray on the table. We both tucked into our food.**

" **You look stressed" she commented, noticing me angrily catting my pasta sheet up. I explained everything to her. She needed like she understood, and told me she would always be there for me. Which I think is quite sweet considering I have known her for a day. **

**We walked back to the dorms and we parted where she turns left and I turn right. Back to the dorm with the neighbor from hell, woo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**I closed the door, reluctantly. I didn't want to be stuck in a room alone with the wanna be. Unfortunately, all lessons were finished and I had nowhere else to go since levy was out into the library. " Well, if it isn't little miss perfect" super whore said. I think flare got enough of me, since lisanna is the one that greeted me. I looked at her from her side of the room where she was typing away on her white dell lop top.**

** "Well, if it isn't little miss desperate" I faked a smile at her. She looked up from the screen of her lop top. " Desperate? I happen to have a boyfriend thank you. One that loves and cares about me" lisanna stated.**

"**Ha-ha!" I threw my head back and laughed. " You know what? Your jealous" she smirked. "Jealous! Oh my! If you only knew!" I sat on my bed and got my pink mac book pro out from one of my suitcases that had been dropped off. I didn't really need it but I just wanted to make her jealous with my brand new lop top. **

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

"**A boyfriend that loves you? Puhlease!"**

"**Jealousy is a cruel thing," she taunted**

"**Oh, **_**I'm lisanna and my boyfriend loves me soooooooo much!**_**" I mimicked in a high-pitched voice. **

"**Stop that"**

" _**We're going to get married and have children and grow old together!**_**"**__**I threw my arms in the air for extra effect. "Stop it!" I hadn't known her long but I knew that I hated her and that this was my opportunity. " He doesn't love you! He doesn't even like you!" I laughed.**

"**And how would you know that?" she smirked. " If he did, then he wouldn't ask me out" her smirk fell from her face.**

"**You can come in if you like?" I offered levy. "Sure?" "It's my room too" I smiled and opened the door for her. "What the…" levy trailed off. " YOU STUPID WHORE!" Lisanna shouted at the two guilty looking girls.**

" **Juvia's sorry lisanna, juvia-" said the blue haired one. "Enough!" **

"**Who put a stick up her arse?" I asked, laughing to the pink haired girl of lisanna's so called 'friends'. She didn't reply.**

" **You!" lisanna squealed**

"**You!" I said in the best happy voice I could. I held out my arms like I was about to hug her. "It's been so long girl! How have you been?" I put on one of those fake accents that people like lisanna would have.**

"**You bitch!"**

"**Thank you!"**

"**What"**

"**Bitch is a dog, a dog barks, barks grows on trees, trees are nature and nature is beautiful! You said I was beautiful so thank you!"**

"**It wasn't a freaking compliment"**

" **That wasn't very lady-like now was it? Using that sort of language!" levy was laughing her ass out.**

"**What?"**

"**Get to your room this instant!" I pointed with one finger to the ceiling. I don't know why but I just did. " Huh?" I love confusing people. "Don't back chat me!" I crossed my arms over my chest.**

"**Freak"**

"**Starting bitch?" I puffed out my chest and walked towards her "come at me bro!" levy was howling with laughter. "Your crazy!" she stormed out and slammed the door.**

"**The blue haired girl let out a small giggle before making her expression blank. "Such a slut" I laughed. The girl giggle again but this time, she didn't cover it up. "I've never seen anyone who can stand up to lisanna that way," said the pink haired girl.**

"**It was awesome!" the other added. "Yeah, well that's nothing" I went to stand in front of them "I'm Lucy". " Juvia's name is juvia," said the blue haired girl. "She was really pretty, with oceanic blue hair that flows freely into her back and those two aquamarine blue eyes that would shine in the deepest part of the sea. She didn't wear much make-up because she truthfully didn't need it.**

"**I'm Aries," the other one said, shyly.**

**She was also pretty. Her hair has a cute shade of pink with natural curls that cascaded over her shoulders****, and her sweet, innocent and shy brown eyes that shines in the night sky and a cute pink headband that has pair of twisted horns.**

"**Your new, aren't you?" juvia asked.**

"**Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, what did you to piss her off so much" I pointed my thumb towards the door. "Well" Aries giggle. "She wanted to take revenge on you so she came up with this plan that if you didn't look hot than her, then no one would be interested in you. So she told us to cut up your nicest clothes," she giggled again.**

"**But we 'accidentally' cut up her clothes instead" juvia finished **

**I was silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter. What a douche!**

"**Why are you friends with…? That?" I asked, still laughing. " She compliments us" juvia simply replied. "Huh?" levy said from my side. I had forgotten she was with me.**

"**She means that they all look good together," I explained.**

"**Oh"**

"**Hey" Aries said, "Are you entering the competition tomorrow?"**

"**What competition?"**

"**You know. The singing one. It's stupid really but you seem like the kind of person to do that sort of thing" she smiled. **

"**I don't know"**

"**Think about it" she looked at the screen o her blackberry "well we have to get going but hey, how about we hang out tomorrow? At the show? You're going to watch right?"**

"**Yeah, sure" I smiled to them as they walked out. **

**All because her 'boyfriend' likes someone else more than her, she has to get revenge, which by the way was a major EPIC FAIL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well….**

…**. Two can play people can play that game…**

**The next day flew by, quite quickly to be honest. I didn't have Geography today, so I don't have to see him. I even went to the library with levy, reading and studying. If I do that everyday I might end up reading with my eyes close. Although I don't really understand that saying. I am still laughing at the fact that lisanna thinks I'm jealous of her, it is actually hilarious. Who would be desperate of her though? No one in his or her right mind would if I'm being truthful. She has her swoon of friends crowding around her, making sure she's okay. After the 'heart break' that her beloved has asked someone else out. I find it hilarious on how her little puppets are attempting to give me a glare, even though they have that much mascara on their eyelids, that it can't even lift back up. I bet that's why they wear sunglasses most of the time, because they can't see otherwise. They look tacky though, just like their leader.**

**I went and got a sandwich and sat down next to levy. We were the first ones in the dinner hall today. Lisanna is getting ready at her 'friends' dorm because she can't bare to see the one who her 'boyfriend likes' so I have the dorm all by myself, whilst I get ready for karaoke which levy, juvia and Aries are dragging me along too.**

**We quickly finished our sandwiches and once again, we parted our ways at doors. I showered and blow-dried my hair. I chose some light blue with purple tie-dye at the bottom high waist shorts, and paired it with a sleeveless blouse. I tucked in my blouse and found a thin light blue cardigan and found my owl earrings and necklace and put some flat ballerina pumps on. I piled my hair effortlessly on top of my head in a messy bun. Finishing it with a white tie up headband. I applied a thin coat of eyeliner and my mascara. Some pale pink lipstick on my lips and finally I spritzed myself with my favorite perfume.**

**I walked out the door and levy was dressed in some ripped jeans and a checked shirt. We walked down to the karaoke and lisanna was there, dabbing her eyes with tissue. How pathetic can she get? Natsu saw me and smiled, I avoided eye contact with him.**

**My grandfather was the one announcing the names of who was getting up and singing. Basically you put your name in and you can sing. "And the next person singing is….." he started, looking down on his list of names, " Lucy dreyer heartifilla!"**

**I was shocked, everyone was looking at me, how was my name in there? I didn't sign up for this! I haven't had anything to do with it! Who would do this? LISANNA. Hmm…. Little did she know I could sing. I've been in competitions before and won first prize. And me entering this competition is her best way to get revenge. This would be fun!**

**The song started playing, I knew she'd pick a difficult one. And I was right, she chose Adele, luckily for me I am quite all right at Adele. Someone like you burst through the speaker and I started to sing.**

_**Someone like you**_

_**"I heard that you settled down,**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now.**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you..."**_

_**"Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."**_

_**"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me..."**_

_**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**'**__**Don't forget me,'**__** I begged, I remember you said..."**_

_**"'**__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'"**_

_**"'**__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'"**_

_**"You know how the time flies.**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.**_

_**We were born and raised in the summer haze,**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days..."**_

_**"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited,**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me**_

_**It isn't over, yet."**_

_**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too.**_

_**'**__**Don't forget me,'**__** I begged, I remember you said,**_

_**'**__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'"**_

_**"Nothing compares, no worries or cares,**_

_**Regrets or mistakes, they're memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"**_

_**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too.**_

_**'**__**Don't forget me,'**__** I begged, I remember you said,**_

_**'**__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'**_

_**'**__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'"**_

_**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too.**_

_**'**__**Don't forget me,'**__** I begged, I remember you said,**_

_**'**__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'**_

_**'**__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'"**_

**I sung through the whole song holding onto the difficult notes and putting all into this one performance just to see the look on lisanna Strauss' s face when I got off this stage. The look was priceless and I laughed right in her face. She thought I would be rubbish at this but the truth is I wasn't.**

**I walked off the platform and smirked at lisanna before juvia, Aries, and levy ran over to me, telling me how good I was and how I blew everyone away. "Omg! That was fantastic!" levy yelled over the sound of the music blasting from the speakers.**

"**Totally epic!" I think that was juvia. "You were incredible," someone whispered in my ear. Now I didn't see levy, juvia, or Aries. They had magically disappeared. I spun around to see who it was.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Him.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What do you want?" I said sourly.**

"**Dance with me?"**

"**Hahahaha" I looked at his face " shit, you were serious" "dance with me" it wasn't a question but a command.**

"**No"**

"**Luce"**

"**It's Lucy to you" he sighed "Lucy" he corrected, " please, dance with me?"**

**I looked over to the corner where super slag and her gang were and I saw them looking on our way. It's time to have a little revenge on my own. I gave Natsu, one of my best smiles and took hold of his wrist and I lead him to the dance floor. At that moment 'wild ones' by Flo Rida burst through the speakers and suddenly, everyone was dancing like they didn't have a care in the world. I turned my back to Natsu and made an eye contact with lisanna, as I did my sexiest dance that no man could resist. I can tell Natsu was enjoying this, as I was getting up close and personally with Natsu. Lisanna shot me daggers as I threw my arms around natsu's neck, pressing our bodies closer together. Looked over my shoulder to see that lisanna wasn't where she sat but instead she stood on the stage, talking to my grandfather. The music stopped after a moment and lisanna stood in the center of the stage.**

"**And now" my grandfather said into the microphone "we have Lisanna Strauss, give a round of applause!" there was a few claps but not as many as I expected. The music began and she held the microphone to her mouth.**

'_**I hate to break it to you**_

_**But you're just a lonely star**_

_**I try to bring you down but**_

_**Our level isn't good enough'**_

**She croaked the words to 'bite my tongue' by you me at six**

'_**You always do as you believe so**_

_**I'm gonna follow suit**_

_**And take a seat**_

_**I'll watch you fall apart'**_

**She was terrible to say the least! Only did I know that it would get worse.**

**When it came to the end of the song, she started yelling the lyrics, really screaming and belting them out at the top of her voice like someone from Black Veil Brides. It was scary and many people had their fingers in their ears.**

**By the end of the song, half of the room had fled, and the other half had bleeding ears. "Thank you" 'master' said, " that was … Interesting" lisanna smiled and walked a few steps down the stage. " Your so amazing!" I shouted across the room, which made the numerous people laugh. She just gave me a death glare.**

"**Luce!" levy said, running up to me. "Yeah?" she handed me her phone and pressed play, only to show lisanna singing, well more like howling. "Priceless!" I laughed. "Great, isn't it? I'm sure the whole school will think so too. When it's on the school's T.V. every single one of them around the school will have the most talented airhead on the planet, singing like a professional" I high fived her before leaving the hall and heading back to the dorm.**

"**Hey, Lucy!" someone called.**

**Great.**

"**What do you want Natsu?"**

"**That dancing back there, it was…."**

"**Listen" I dragged him around the corner, motioning for levy to stay where she was, and pinned him into a wall. "It didn't mean anything. It was a dance, nothing more, nothing less so forget about it and move on"**

"**But-"**

"**You're a player. I'm a player. Shit like dates will never work. Me and you" I pointed to the both of us "will never work out so quit while you're ahead"**

"**Lucy-"**

"** . . Got it? I don't fall in love; I don't have all this 'summer romance' shit, and I certainly do not commit. That's exactly how you get your heart broken, I should know"**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing, just leave me alone" I stomped off and left him there, trying to figure out the meaning behind my words.**

**Good luck, buddy.**

"**What was that all about?" levy asked. "Nothing, absolutely nothing".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued….**

**Thanks for reading this chapter ^_^s**


End file.
